


The Abomination

by pinegreenapples



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jack is very texan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinegreenapples/pseuds/pinegreenapples
Summary: Jack never stood by Mac’s locker in the morning. Jack wasn’t ever up early enough to greet Mac at his locker. Even on weekends, Jack was barely coherent in the morning and tried to squeeze the sun herself into giving him an extra ten minutes of sleep. He generally only just skated by under the bell for first period, often out of breath and in disarray. So to see Jack Dalton out and about at seven o’clock in the morning was horribly disconcerting and somewhat stupefying.





	The Abomination

Mac frowned as he spotted Jack standing next to his locker. 

Jack never stood by Mac’s locker in the morning. Jack wasn’t ever  _ up  _ early enough to greet Mac at his locker. Even on weekends, Jack was barely coherent in the morning and tried to squeeze the sun herself into giving him an extra ten minutes of sleep. He generally only just skated by under the bell for first period, often out of breath and in disarray. So to see Jack Dalton out and about at seven o’clock in the morning was horribly disconcerting and somewhat stupefying.

Mac approached his locker with caution. 

“Jack?” He called out, question clear in his voice.

His best friend, err,  _ boy _ friend-it was still all so new, Mac was still having trouble reconciling that they were actually together after years of just staying friends- turned to face him with the most shit eating grin Mac had ever seen. Mac felt slightly unnerved, Jack never smiled until 11:00, sometimes 10:00 if he was feeling cheerier than normal. What on Earth was going on here?

“Okay, what the hell did you do this time? Because I swear I will not protect you from Matty’s wrath when she finds out you tp’ed her house again or did something equally stupid.” Mac crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Jack.

Jack just shook his head and continued to smile wider than should be humanly possible. Mac was getting nervous at this point. His fingers twitched towards his pocket. He needed a paperclip if he was going to be subjected to the now downright creepy leer Jack was leveling at him any longer.

“Jack?” Mac drew out the word, glancing warily around. He felt his stomach drop as he spotted Riley and Bozer walking towards him and Jack with the most hideous creation he had ever seen.

Mac took a half step backwards and shook his head.  _ Oh HELL no _ .

Of course Jack had gotten him a homecoming mum, and not only had he just gotten Mac a mum, he had gotten the most garish, obnoxious, and quite possibly biggest homecoming mum in the state of Texas. The satin flower looked to be the size of Mac’s  _ head  _ and was blue and purple with silver highlights- their school colours. In the center was a gigantic paperclip and swiss army knife. Both had googly eyes and pipe cleaner smiles. The letters AM and JD topped each centrepiece in glittery glory. Stylized paper cut outs of beakers, fire extinguishers, and other items Mac had tinkered with littered the ribbon trail that fell to the floor. These too had googly eyes and pipe cleaner mouths. The word “homecoming” was neatly stitched into the front of the middle ribbon.

It was horrifying.

Mac stood for a moment, his brain skittering to an impressive halt. After a few precious seconds of the mum advancing, Mac’s brain finally rebooted enough to recognize one command,  _ run. _

He turned and began to move out of the locker banks as fast as he could but he was stopped short as Patty and Matty stood guard at the end of the locker row. They raised their eyebrows at him, faces blank, but Mac swore he could see the hints of a smile tugging at the corners of both their mouths.

Mac’s head whipped around. There was nothing to help him escape, nothing at all-except…

Mac stared at the lockers to his left. It might just work.

Mac backed up a step then threw himself bodily up onto the locker tops, his legs dangled down as he shimmied up farther. He heard Bozer shout something along the lines of “He’s getting away!” before he was up and jumping to the next row. 

A quick glance back showed that Patty and Matty were already running to catch him. Jack had run to where he had been a moment ago. Riley and Bozer had moved back out to the hallway in pursuit of him.

Mac jumped again. He had ten more rows to cross and and the girls were already nearing the last few rows. He wasn’t going to make it if he kept going in a straight line. Mac knew the library was just to the right of him, if he could trick everyone into thinking he would try for the commons, he could possibly make a break for it through the library and then to Mr. Ericson’s room. Mr. Ericson would hide him from these lunatics.

Mac jumped the next couple rows, subtly angling his jumps.

Patty and Matty were still lying in wait for him, blocking off the commons. Jack, Riley, and Bozer weren’t far behind him, but luckily they were to his left. 

“Give it up, Mac!” Patty shouted at him.

Mac just shook his head made his last jump, this one angled sharply to the right. He dove off the lockers and rolled. He shot to his feet and started to run but he barely got two steps into the library before he was tackled.

Mac groaned, lacquered tile was not a kind surface to land on.

His captors hauled him to his feet. Patty held his hands behind back while Matty tied them with a purple ribbon, something Mac was sure was a remnant of the mum that was once again approaching him with deadly intent.

He bucked in Patty’s grip as the mum drew closer and closer but she didn’t budge an inch.

Finally Jack, Riley, Bozer, and the abomination halted in front of Mac. Jack grinned again and took the abomination from the other two. Mac felt the resignation pool deep down inside him as Patty pushed his shoulders down and Jack placed the mum around his neck.

He was let back up to see five identical smug smiles stare back at him.

“I hate all of you.” Mac said flatly. Riley smirked back at him and Bozer had the grace to look somewhat abashed. Patty and Matty snorted at his antics but Jack just chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Love ya too, sugar.”

Patty let go of him and his friends began to disperse. Matty tarried for a moment longer to threaten him pain of death if he took off his mum and untie the ribbon around his wrists.

“What about gym class?” Mac snarked.

“Mr. Gregory’s second period gym class will be having a free day, someone spilled a little too much smoothie into the pool.” Matty replied. Mac arched an eyebrow.

“How unfortunate.” He muttered. 

“Very.” Matty agreed in mock sincerity. “Have a good day, Mac.” She patted his arm and left.

Mac pulled a face as he looked down at the mum. He picked at one bejeweled ribbon before sighing. He could hear the hushed whispers of the other kids and felt their gazes trained on him

Today was going to be a long day. A very long, very  _ embarrassing  _ day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
